Just Ten Minutes
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: The last moments of the life of Noah Kaiba. A quick oneshot... okayI'msuchaliartherewillprobablyb emore...


The weekend; Noah Kaiba's only two days that the young aqua haired child got a rest from his usual studying. Not that he ever complained. Noah was actually quite the scholar; the prodigy of Kaiba Corp, the largest military industry there was. And if it were ever to lose it's place, the owner Gozaburo Kaiba woould make sure they regained their title. Gozaburo was a very large and cold man. The only people to whom he had shown kindness were his wife and his son. But things had completely changed at the Kaiba estate after the passing of his beloved wife, to whom Noah resembled perfectly. She had passed when their son was only one year of age. And it was most certainly a gruesom death. A drive by, in fact. And the entire residence of the Kaiba manor were devastated. Noah was a terrible reminder of Mrs. Kaiba. He had her hair, her eyes, and even her thin pale face. But the boy was brilliant. He was only ten and yet he was learning at an eighth grade level. His father was more than pleased. And he most certainly showed it. Showing off his son and bragging whenever he could were the two main ways Gozaburo did such.

Noah was intently mozzying about the mansion, a ball clutched under one of his arms and a chipper smile on his pale face. Although he was a prodigy, he was still only ten. And ten year olds still liked to actually _**play **_with their parents, or in this case, father. The boy stopped promptly before one of the many polished wooden doors of the manor. He heard light chattering behind the door. Surely his father wouldn't mind... just ten minutes of play. The child lifted his free pale hand and knocked promptly on the door, before simply pushing it open, and popping his small head in the doorway.  
"Father?" the boy asked in a light tone.

The larger man looked away from another male within the room. Noah knew that man. It was his father's closest adviser, Lector. He was one of the five business partners Gozaburo worked with. Those cold grey eyes of the man were now narrowed dangerously on the boy.

"What is it Noah?" The man scowled, "I'm busy."  
Noah swallowed harshly at the glare he had been receiving.  
"I... wanted to ask if you would come play with me... just for a little while?"  
The aqua haired child gestured to the rubber ball in his hands. The elder man's mustache seemed to twitch, as he let off a scoff, inhaling his cigar, and then letting off a deep puff, as well as a laugh.  
"Please, Noah! I have more important things to do at the moment! Now, we have a party to get to. Go tidy yourself up and wait about the manor until it's time to go. Leave me to my work."  
Noah frowned significantly at the offer. He just wanted ten minutes. His mouth opened to protest, but just snapped shut. There's was no arguing with this man. His head just drooped, and he turned on his heels.  
"Yes father." He muttered, and exited the room.

Of course, Noah was never one to simply let things slide. He would silently brood away for the rest of the day. The boy had gone about what his father had said; showered, gotten on his party clothes. A blue overcoat, purple bow tie, and blue shorts to match. The boy always loved shorts. And after combing angrily though his hair, he marched right outside. He had done at least the first part of his father's instructions. But the second half was disregarded, and the boy headed out onto the lawn, the ball tightly under his arm once again. At least he could play under his own terms. The boy mozzied about the lawn. Throwing his ball angrily at a wall or gate and catching it as it bounced back. He finally just began gently kicking it. He didn't want to go to this stupid party. He didn't want to have to act like a gentleman around these business men who reaked of smoke and alchohol. And he most certainly didn't want his cheeks to be pinched by those weird wives of the rotten business men. He just wanted to be a ten year old. For the shortest bit. He let off a heavy sigh, kicking the ball with all his might. And when he watched it soar, he heard a long beep, and felt his body hurdle over the hood of a car.


End file.
